WashDrabble
by Ada Nivans
Summary: What happens when Piers joins Ada in the shower?


_Paris, the city of love. A place where a high percentage of married couples wanted to spend their honeymoon relaxing and making love under the bright city lights. Or in this case, the shower with hot water cascading down their bodies. The unlikely pair had played a game for the fun of it and was now married for six long days. Ada and Piers were both reluctant to speak upon the matter, Ada sleeping in the bed and Piers on the sofa. Every morning she woke up, the German Shepherd puppy of a man was groaning and complaining about his back being stiff and what not. This afternoon, however, was quite different. The coquette woman saw him seated on the edge of the bed eying her suspiciously._

"Whatever you are about to ask, the answer is no." She aforementioned making her way to the bathroom. The door was shut but not locked. Could have been for a reason… Such a lavish place it was too. Piers had went out on the limb to please her with the most beautiful ring, finest foods and wine. And the palace hotel they had been staying at was fit for a queen! The man could be quite the charmer. Ada turned on the shower, stripped out the elegant red dress she wore, and stepped inside. Once the hot steamy water met bare skin, she couldn't help but sigh. Yet she didn't hear the door open and the sound of another's clothing hitting the floor outside the shower curtain.

She reached for the soap only to come up empty handed. For such an exquisite place it lacked freaking soap? The pomegranate bar was there a few seconds ago! Ada's face was twisting into a scowl until she felt someone standing behind her. Hand came to move that sweet scented bar down her back then up to her shoulders, a chuckle sounding right into her ear. "You didn't mind if I joined in did you?" Piers solicited raspingly into her ear. Ada froze, eyes wildly darting from left to right. She needed to find something to look at, find something to say so he would leave! Honestly she never had seen a man as bold as him, to literally climb into the shower with her naked! While he waited for her to rejoin back, he lathered the soap up in his hands forgetting the rag all together and massaging her shoulder blades.

Don't turn around Ada. Don't look at him. She thought, notwithstanding the male snaking his hands around to rest on the top of her breasts. She visibly flinched as if a shock went through her, tensing up even more. Fingers slithered down to fondle her erect nipples, a few pinches here and there to excite her down below. Ada felt her knees grow weak and although she still stood firmly, there was no guarantee it would be for long. Testing her ability even further, Piers lapped his tongue at her earlobe forcing her to sink back into his chest. The woman was a delicate china doll that belonged on a shelf to herself. He wanted to see her face right now, give him the sweet satisfaction that he was doing something right for once. But she remained silent as he continued to smooth soap down her stomach, waist and hips. It seemed as if he was going to be the one doing the washing today..

Just as the thought left his mind, the petite woman turned around to stare directly into his eyes. A look of confusion and lust clouded the anger and irascibility she once had. Ada allowed the water to run off her face and drip off her nose, taking in the sight before her. His brunette spiky hair almost black and slicked down. The scars that remained down his right arm still were beautiful to her. Who wanted a perfect man anyway? She clearly loved a man that was willing to take risks such as this to prove how much she meant to him. Dropping her gaze onto his chest, she marveled his sculpted body. The virus had added a few more defined structure to his abs; well who gave a damn about that? Ada quickly glanced at his manhood taking in the size. The perfect stud muffin.

Piers allowed her to examine him without shying away from the spotlight. However, he was still very nervous to be doing something like this and not letting her be aware of it first. He took in her full rounded breasts, curvaceous figure and the cutest ass he had ever seen in his life. Waiting for her to meet his eyes again, Piers gripped the soap firmer in his hands. Ada trailed back up to stare back in his eyes and made the first act of passion for once. Standing up on her tip toes and crashing her lips to meet his slick ones. Her long arms formed binds around his neck, weight pushing him back against the tile wall. Piers groaned from the impact and decided to reach for something much better than soap: Shower gel. He tried not to break the needy kiss or the tango of their tongues, fingers desperately flicking the lid open and squirting some along her back. Once the cool content met her skin, she hissed pushing herself into him more. While Piers kept trying to wash her, Ada ran her fingers down his chest, to his length and slowly began stroking it as she kissed at his neck. Stars is what the hell he started to see. A sensation that he never felt made hands quiver along her skin, teeth bared and mouth agape. She didn't stop moving her hands in a jerking motion. Letting out a small moan of pleasure, Piers felt his manhood harden even more under the baby skin hands. For the love of god he was suppose to be washing her, not getting hard and moaning from the first time experience.

"I am suppose to wash you, A-Duh!" Piers growled trying to push her back away from him. Ada only met his gaze sternly and reached for the bottle…Which he still held high above her head. How did this go from something passionate to this?

"You have washed me enough. Give it here."

"Noo! I'm trying to be romantic!"

This would be the start of something messy and painful.


End file.
